Grand Star Crashers 2
Grand Star Crashers 2 (グランドスタークラッシャーズ2) is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. Much like Rad Battle Grandprix 3 and Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum, this game features 3D models, additional characters, and new gameplay additions. It was released on the Arcades in 2003 before being ported to the PlayStation 2. Gameplay As a sequel to Grand Star Crashers, Grand Star Crashers 2 bases its gameplay on that, even including the "Speed Arts" which were absent since the 2.5D games began. Similar with Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum, the Supreme Arts here are nerfed to prevent the technique from being overused throughout matches. It even features the sidestepping mechanic that was introduced in Dimension Phasers. Story Before the events of Dimension Phasers and approximately three years after the events of Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum, the story starts when Eduardo arrives in the Mega Battle Dome, looking for a person with information he is supposed to meet with. The person never shows up and Eduardo begins to investigate. The disappearance of the person in question might have something to do with the sudden recent sightings of the Builders Organization. Sullivan, Eduardo and Jing Mei, the twin sister of Jing Wen carry out investigations to see who the mastermind behind all this is. Characters Returning *Eduardo Gonzalez *Sullivan Showell *Karen Vale *Wendy Lee *Choki Hokari *Jay Falkoner *Martin Segal Newcomers *Jing Mei: The twin sister of Chinese heroine Jing Wen. She usually fills in for her sister when she is not around. She joins Eduardo and Sullivan on their journey to search for the mastermind of this reformed Builders Organization. *Lance: One of the new Admins of the newly reformed Builders Organization. He is apparently the son of Karen, but he was born with sociopathic tendencies and disowned later. He claims that his true family is the Builders Organization, who has provided him with better care than Karen could have. *Lambda: A master of disguise, and the least threatening of the four new Admins of the Builders Organization. Despite being affiliated with the most dangerous criminal group in the world, in actuality he is more kind-hearted than the other Admins. *Athena: One of the new Builders Organization Admins, as well as Sullivan's mother, having had a former affair with Giorgio. Though she still loves Giorgio and is led to believe that through Apollo's scheming he may return, she never knew or was on board with his real plans. *Apollo: The main antagonist of the game. He is the head of the new Builders Organization. His plan is to get the Wings of Light to create the Deux Hex and capture Mie. He wants to use her abilities to go back in time to retrieve the powers of Imperi, the creator of the universe and take his place as god. Unlockable Characters *Boyet Insekto *Christine Pearls *Giorgio Showell *Oliver *Pence Riot Non-Playable characters *Mie *Temporus (Mid-boss) *Spectras (Mid-boss) *Gokukoku (Antimatter spirit) *Imperi: The final boss of the game. Imperi is the one that has created all life in the universe. It also develops laws that any lifeform on the world must follow. When it sensed Apollo abusing the laws of time by capturing Mie, it became enraged and attacked anyone that stood in its way. Stages *Toxic Lakes *Battle Ruins *Desert *Fortress *Lava Beast Volcano *Science Lab *Armory *Violet Sky *Frozen Ruins *Mie's Forest *Realm of Creation (Final Boss) Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Grand Star Crashers